Jinghao
Overview Jinghao is one of the only survivors of an unnamed (thus far) clan. His clan was slaughtered because of their 'sins' that their ancestors committed. According to Jinghao himself, it was a "generational genocide". Because of this, Jinghao has developed a twisted and hateful personality that constantly controls him. As well as this he has become distant from others and has shown a sadistic side - this could also be a product of the generational genocide. He possesses one of the legendary Dojutsu, as well. This Dojutsu, belonging to his clan, is called the 'Kanseigan' and it can, as proclaimed by Jinghao, "grant perfect control of chakra". When it is activated, a flourescent green, rotating triangle appears with countless blue dots inside of it which zip around excitedly. But with Jinghao at least, there are only three dots and the triangle barely moves. Appearance-wise, Jinghao has black hair, yellow eyes and relatively tanned skin. His casual clothes usually consist of dark green gloves, a smart, blue blazer and a dark red scarf. Personality Jinghao has a twisted, sadistic and manipulative personality which becomes serious from time to time. But, he can also be playful and comedic when he feels like - he has constant mood switches. It is said that the peculiar pattern of his personality is due to his family (or clan) suffering for many generations as well as being tortured himself (psychologically). Background Jinghao is from an unnamed clan which has suffered from a "generational genocide" which has amounted them to only Jinghao. The main 'reason' for this genocide is the sins that his ancestors had committed, which has been going on generations (hence 'generational'). It all started when he was six. Everything was going smoothly, he was happy. But then, all of a sudden, some men dressed black appeared and then talked to Jinghao's parents. They then disappeared. A few years later (when Jinghao was 3/4 nine) the men appeared once more. This time, Jinghao's mother disappeared with them. Jinghao and his father desperately tried to search for her but to no avail. They still tried and tried, however. This search lasted until a couple of years later when Jinghao was ten and he and his father were both kidnapped by the same people. That is when they saw it. Jinghao's mother was a rotten corpse by then. Jinghao's father was next, and then finally Jinghao himself. But Jinghao wasn't killed; he was tortured as if to send a message to the rest of the world that their clan was taken care of, once and for all. A few years later he became a Genin. Then, one day he heard an explosion in the forest. That is where his adventure began, with a boy known as Tanner. Appearance Jinghao's natural appearance is: average height, spiky, black hair, bright yellow eyes, and tanned skin. When he is young (Pre and Post Genin) he wears a yellow and brown striped shirt, beige cargo pants and violet sneakers. After the timeskip he dons a silver cloak with a black, buttoned shirt underneath it. As well as this, he wears green gloves and occasionally a dark red scarf. He can also don something else post-timeskip: a chakra cloak. After evolving his eye a lot more, he is able to pour his chakra and wrap it around his body so it forms a cloak. However, the colour brings forth another effect: he can fight with his chakra much easier, is much faster - reaction-time wise and physical speed, and can also burn the skin of his opponents as well as cut them if they merely touch him. Abilities Chakra techniques: Unlike other Ninja, he doesn't really use Ninjutsu. Instead, he manipulates his chakra and changes its many properties. He cannot, however, give his chakra nature properties, as his clan can only use shape transformations and not nature transformations. As well as this, he has numerous 'states' of evolution. In each of these states a new collection of abilities are unlocked, as well as his physical abilities becoming stronger. The techniques and the states that come along with them are: 'Origin state - '''His 'Origin State' is his state before evolving his Kanseigan the first time. In this state his eyes' sclera is coloured black, green, rotating triangles take place instead of the iris, and the multiple, blue zipping dots take place of the pupils, inside of those green triangles. His main techniques for this state are as follows: '''Chakra Orb - '''His base for all his attacks. This is what he uses to form the majority of them. They can be reshaped, extended, made more dense, expanded, and solidified/liquefied/evaporated. '''Chakra Spear - '''Using his Chakra Orbs as a base, he can form levitating spears. His maximum is two, and he can control them with telekinesis which his Kanseigan gifts him with (as long as the object/person is enveloped in his chakra). These can be used in three ways: first - impaling opponents and objects, mutilating skin or destroying the object, second - slashing through objects and people, and third - defending Jinghao against little attacks. '''Chakra Shuriken - '''To create a 'Chakra Shuriken', all four Chakra Orbs that he is limited to exerting must all be combined together. A Chakra Shuriken, like the orbs, can be resized. But unlike the orbs, the shuriken can have it's rotation speed sped up or slowed. It can also, with its central hole, form yet another orb: this orb will then extend downwards and form a chakra beam of sorts, crushing anything that is touched by it. The shuriken, without any prior resizing, is big enough to cut through a torso of the average adult. '''First evolution: 'Fury' -' The first evolutionary state for his Kanseigan. It causes multiple changes: his speed is now significantly increased; his eyes are changed: the green, rotating triangles are replaced with magenta circles with just one purple spot within them, each. As well as this, his chakra is no longer of a light blue colour. It turns into a dark orange colour, and forms an enormous, transparent crimson skull around Jinghao, enveloping him (however, the skull only appears when Jinghao is close to losing all his chakra supply). 'Crushing Limb - '''Jinghao can form a gigantic limb out of his dark orange chakra. This limb can be of anything, but it is typically an extending arm. When it is an arm, it crushes opponents with brute force. Not only does it crush their body when it manages to grab a hold of them however, it also will incinerate their skin and soon their muscle, as well as mutilate their body to an a ridiculous degree. One thing remains the same for all limbs however: they all crush things, hence the name. '''Burning Bullet - '''By expelling chakra from the tip of his finger, he can effectively fire a 'Burning Bullet' (it has the speed of the average pistol bullet, and is the same size as well). But it not only pierces his opponent. It also leaves intensely painful flames there in the aftermath, which can prove extremely deadly if not dealt with as soon as it appears. '''Hell Cannon - '''Ultimately his strongest attack, and his signature one. His dark orange chakra wraps around one of his chosen arms (usually right) and fires a huge mass of blindingly bright chakra that, once in contact with its victim, completely annihilates their body with its temperature and mass. In fact, it's so powerful that not even ashes are left after the attack. The downside of it is that there is a huge amount of recoil and Jinghao is left powerless for a while, and requires a break to return the energy. ' ''' Quotes "I'll erase it all...you, them, EVERYONE!" "The hatred burns warmly inside of me...yet, why do I feel that it could be snuffed at any moment?" "I'm a monster, yes. I'm a psycho, yes. I'm power hungry, yes. I'm vengeful...yes. But there is one thing I am definitely not. And that is...a traitor to my own beliefs; I stay true to myself to the very end - no lies."Category:Characters